AVATAR: The Last Hiryu Shoten Ha
by Manwhoknowseverythin
Summary: What happens when two master martial artist get sucked into the world of Avatar? Read and find out. May add Mousse in.
1. Abduction!

**AVATAR: The Last Hiryu Shotan Ha **

**INTRODUCTION: **Well here I go. An attempt at our favorite sex-changing martial artist's and element bending bridge between worlds stories. Read if you enjoy it leave if you don't.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ranma 1/2 or Avatar the last airbender. And I am not making profits from this.

**Chapter 1: Abduction?**

A normal day in Nerima as you may know consists of Fiancees, Martial-arts masters, and curses from Jusenkyo. But today there is something weirder.

"SAOTOME PREPARE TO DDDDIIIIEEEE !" yelled a certain Hibiki Ryoga."Hey Ryoga Where ya been" answered a sixteen-year old Martial artist. The two were fighting as usual but no biggie Ranma Saotome always was victorious.

Meanwhile in another Universe a 12-year old and his two friend arrived at his birthplace only to find it empty "AWWW" said the distraught Bender he wanted to see his friends again or at least airbenders but he only found the place empty and a large horn in the grove was a new addition he tried reading the writing but couldn't read it so on a whim he blew into it.

Kasumi was the only one present to see the two martial-artists fight. Akane was at a friends house the fathers were at a bar drinking Sake while Nabiki was doing business out of town and Happosai was out on his annual panty raid. So she watched the boys exchange hits but she also saw a giant vortex come out of the sky and suck them into it. They didn't even have time to dodge as they were pulled out of this world and into another.

"Ahhhhhh" the two boys screamed. They both landed safely on what appeared to be a temple on a mountain. The boys went inside and observed the place. "Soatome what did you do, where are we?" asked Ryoga. "Hey I didn't do nuthin" stated Ranma "we better check out this place anyway" so the boys headed off only to be splashed by some falling snow. "DAMMIT" yelled an irratated voice an octave higher than it should be. "Ryoga" she said "better find you some hot water" but there was no need since instead of a black pig there stood a black haired girl.

"AAAAAHHHHHH" Ryoga shouted "HOW DID I GET YOUR CURSE" "HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW" Ranma shouted back. "Just stay calm and keep exploring this place theres something weird about it." So the duo explored finding statues and mosaics of monks. They found nothing that told them where they were so they decided to go through a giant open door.

"Quick someone's coming" whispered Sokka the trio hid from the oncoming duo. It was two girls about fourteen or so walking into the sanctuary one had black hair with some bandanas in it she wore yellow clothes and black pants on the pants were strings made for a ballerina she had a backpack and a bamboo umbrella on her shoulder. The other girl had red hair tied into a ponytail, a red shirt, and black pants. "Where do you think we are Ryoga " "I still think were on some sort of Monistary" said the black-haired girl. The girls left but were followed by three very curious teenagers.

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

Well I hope you enjoy reading my fic if you are wondering about the time in Nerima EVERYTHING has happened so don't worry about it. I will try to get the next chapter up A.S.A.P.


	2. Meeting the Gaang

**AVATAR: The Last Hiryu Shotan Ha**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ranma 1/2 or Avatar the last airbender. And I am not making profits from this.

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Gaang.**

Ranma and Ryoga kept walking and exploring until they found a strange horn. Ryoga couldn't read what it said so she asked Ranma "Hey Ranma I think there is something written here can you read it" so Ranma took a look at it and read.

"This is the gujjan horn use only in dire situations to call upon someone special"

"Hhhhmmmm" thought Ryoga "Strange thing isn't it Ranma?" "Yeah" said Ranma " but come on we gotta keep moving" but at that poin't someone called out "You can read that?" The duo turned to see the owner of the voice it was a bald kid about 12-ish wearing orange and yellow clothes with arrow tattoos on his body.

"Aang you blew our cover" yelled an extremely annoyed boy he was 14-ish and had blue clothes that were more for the arctic and his hair was done up in a ponytail. "Please" Ranma said "We could sense you a mile away and can the third one come out." and out came a girl wearing the same kind of clothes as the older boy with loopy-things in her hair.

"Sorry about that Sokka " the kid named Aang said "But I was wondering how they could read it" "It's in English" said Ranma. Aang then went up to them and said "hi my name is Aang this is Katara and her older brother Sokka." "Hello my name is Ranma Saotome and this is Ryoga Hibiki" Ranma said "hey do you know where we are by the way" "the western air tample" said Aang.

But then all was interupted when Aang shouted "Lemur!" and rushed off to catch it. "Wow he can run fast" said Ranma as he and the others ran after him. "He's an airbender "said Katara "what" asked Ranma. "You know masters of the sky able to control air and fly plus he is the avatar." "Avatar?" asked Ranma but Katara didn't hear her as she sped past to catch up to Aang. Ranma pulled Ryoga to the side and said "Ryoga this is just a hunch but I dont think were in Japan anymore they are talking about bending and avatars and stuff" Ryoga said" just keep following them and we will find out soon enough"

They kept following Aang with Sokka leading until they entered a small hut. But suddenly a tornado started forming and Ryoga and Ranma entered. Inside Aang was causing a tornado and Sokka was explaining to Katara what was going on apparently Aang saw somebody he loved dead and hewent into a freaking out mode. But that was all Ranma needed to know the only way to stop a tornado was with another tornado.

Ranma jumped towards Aang and got the spiral motion she needed from Aang's tornado she then activated his soul of ice. Then finally she let out her fist and another tornado began to form the two collided and ceased in seconds. Everyone except Ryoga stood with gaping mouths Katara then said "Your an airbender".

**Authors notes:**

Okay cliffhanger. so anyway that is the first encounter and they will soon join the Gaang. I will not change my stories to match reviews so don't give me suggestions to make my story better.


	3. Joining the Gaang

**AVATAR: The Last Hiryu Shotan Ha**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ranma 1/2 or Avatar the last airbender. And I am not making profits from this.

**Chapter 3:Joining the Gaang**

"You're an airbender" Katara said "awesome!" Came the 12-year-olds voice. "Another Airbender I thought I was the only one left" "What's an Airbender" asked Ryoga. "Whaddya mean 'what's an airbender'?" asked Sokka, but before he could continue Aang piped up "Where are you from?" "Nerima" Ranma said.

"Nerima?" said Aang "Where is that?" it was at that point that Ryoga asked "can we see a map?" they opened it and saw something they never expected on the map were four nations spread out they could see pictures of wind, fire, waves, and a 1Yen coin. the duo were confused they didn't see America, Africa, even Asia.

"Ryoga" Ranma said " I think were in another world" "Another world" Sokka said "Yeah right and I'm a Firebender". Katara slapped him and said "Sorry about my brother but your story is unbelievable do you have any proof?" "Well there is one thing do you have any hot water?" The group went back to Appa (Who was given an introduction) only to be dumbfounded that the two "Girls" they met were actually two sixteen-year old boys.

"How did this happen" asked Katara. "Well it all goes back to Jusenkyo" Ranma started " a cursed place where the unlucky victim who falls into a spring gets the body of whatever fell into the spring last I fell into the spring of drowned girl and Ryoga got my curse when we came here" he finished. The kids were surprised until Aang said "Hey since you guys have nowhere to go why don't you come with us" the duo agreed but soon was interuppted by Aang again.

"Look" he pointed to the lemur he saw earlier. The lemur brought food which Sokka accepted and started eating. Aang then picked up his new friend and said "alright." "What are you going to name him?" Katara asked. It was at that point the lemur grabbed Sokka's peach and Aang responded "Momo" and everybody laughed.

It was then Ranma said "Aang Maybe not all Airbenders died because I don't see any other corpses, I mean back on Earth there is a Martial art called Ba Gua which is kinda like Airbending only without the air maybe Airbenders taught the first people to try it." "Thanks Ranma that means a lot that I'm not the only one who survived" Aang said.

With that the new members of the Gaang got their first look of flying on a bison and they did not enjoy it. this was their first expiereince of this world with many more to come.

**AUTHORS NOTES: **

I hope you enjoyed that chapter please read on.


	4. MEETING THE UNAGI

**AVATAR: The Last Hiryu Shotan Ha**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ranma 1/2 or Avatar the last airbender. And I am not making profits from this.

**Manwhoknowseverythin review responses.**

Okay first of all I was mistaken when I said please no comments because I would like to make my story better so please send reviews.

These are questions asked by yourselves and answers from me.

An Oni Mouse: Katara trusted them because they did not attack when they first sensed them.

SouichiroBaeza & Riea: I'm sorry about the chapters being too short I just want to make one episode into 2-3 stories.

Sorry on with the new chapter!

**Chapter 4: MEETING THE UNAGI.**

It was a peaceful day for the newly formed Gaang. Ranma and Ryoga were already filled in on bending and the hundred year war plus Aang's destination to the north pole to learn waterbending.

But on the other side of the world a certain banished prince was not having an enjoyable time he had just learned that his scouts had no idea where the avatar was he decided to meditate this out.

But unfortunately the avatar didn't even know he was a master of escaping in fact he didn't even know where they were. "Uhhhh Aang" said Ranma "you do know where you are going right?" he asked. "Well I know we are near Water" which turns out to be a stupid answer since there was NOTHING BUT water for miles.

Aang quickly tries to show a new technique to Katara with marbles. Katara was absorbed with her sewing that she did not pay attention to Aang." leave Katara alone Aang " said Sokka " girls need space when they are sewing" at this Katara got angry. "What does me being a girl have to do with sewing" Katara asked. "Nothing personal " stated Sokka "it's just that girls are better at sewing and cooking than guys". At this Ranma laughed hard "If you really think girls are better at that stuff than try Akane's cooking it would kill you" he said "the others then asked him who Akane was and he answered.

"Well she is a macho uncute tomboy who can't cook, sew, or resist hitting you with a mallet every time a girl looks at you the wrong way. she thinks I'm a pervert because we saw each other as girls first and she is one of the hundreds of fiancees I have thanks to my stupid pops."

The group wondered how someone could hate a Fiancee so much but they saw that Ryoga didn't like that answer so the two started bickering about whatnot. until they reached an island Aang said he had a surprise for them and challenged Ranma and Ryoga to a race to the water. The martial artists accepted and they started racing (with Aang running at normal speed of course ) until they all reached the water.

"CCCCOOOLLLDDD" three voices yelled out simoutaneously two of which had higher octaves. Aang showed the two Jusenkyo cursed martial artists how to ride elephant koi. The two were amazed at how big they were but they had seen weirder. they all started riding until something ate up the koi Ranma and Ryoga's koi were eaten up so they jumped on Aangs koi. Aang left leaving the two martial artists duking it out with the Leviathan.

It was a giant sea monster with sharp teeth and big eyes Ranma and Ryoga were fighting hard to hurt thi sblasted thing until finally it retreated . "HA" Ranma said "All bark and no bite" but when they came on shore their three traveling companions were gone.

**AUTHORS NOTES: **

Well I have nothing to say since i answered all the reviews. but I do hope you like this amount of words.


	5. Battle! The Kyoshi Warriors

**AVATAR: The Last Hiryu Shotan Ha**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ranma 1/2 or Avatar the last airbender. And I am not making profits from this.

**Chapter**** 5:Battle! The Kyoshi Warriors.**

Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Momo didn't even have time to yell help when they were ambushed, blindfolded, and tied up. they stopped a few minutes later when Sokka yelled "Cowards show your faces". his blindfold was removed revealing six 14-year old girls each wearing green and had makeup on.

"AAAAAAAANNNNGGGG KKKKAAAATTTTAAAARRRRAAAA" Ranma yelled through the seemingly empty forest. "SSSSOOOOKKKKKKKKAAAA MMMMOOOOMMMMOOOO". Yelled Ryoga they did not hear a response so they continued on.

Back in the center of town sokka was as confused as ever "who are you where are the men who attacked us?" "There were no men " said one girl with a gold headress who was the leader " We ambushed you" then Sokka did the worst thing to do in a situation like this "Wait, there is NO WAY that a group of girls took us down" The gir grabbed him and said "A bunch of girls huh the Unagi is gonna eat well tonight "The Unagi?" Aang asked " is that what that giant eel thing was" "Yes" said the leader.

"Well our friends were fighting that thing and they beat its butt and sent it running away" Aang said confidentley he had seen them train and knew they were masters by the advanced moves of Martial arts they showed him. "Oh really?" The leader said nonchalantly "Well we'll see about that" and they headed off.

The two martial artists were ready to try Appa when they sensed warriors approaching. They acted like they didn't notice until the enemy was upon them avoiding the ambush the duo observed their attackers. There was six girls each about 14-years old wearing green dresses and makeup. "Very fast aren't you" said the girl with a headress "We challenge you to a battle fire nation spies if you win we'll let your friends go".

At this Ranma was furious not only did these girls kidnap his friends they challenged them 6-on-2 Ranma had one answer "Alright you asked for it". Normally Ranma would have declined the battle because they were girls but he needed his friends back plus these girls had confidence in their abilities and not accepting their challenge would insult their honor.

The girls struck first each one threw a fan at them but they dodged the fans and left to where the girls were at most of them didn't even have time to dodge and that left enough time to unleash a Breaking Point and Chestnut Fist. Two girls fell to the ground instantly.

Suki was amazed no one finished two of her squad off like that so she went on offense and unsheathed her Katana her remaining squad members did the same. But this wasn't needed the two girls stood there the redhead with a cocky grin and the black haired one with a depressed look then the two held out their hands and red and blue orbs appeared the redhead yelled "MOKO TAKABISHA" while the black haired one said "SHI SHI HOKDAN" the orbs launched but Suki was the only one with her sheild out and ready the other girls were knocked out.

"Impossible" she screamed in her head her squad didn't even have time to attack and she was the only one left."Leave her to me Ryoga" the redhead said and they engaged combat. Suki was on her last legs her opponent was fast and she just noticed that she was being twirled in a spiral the last words she heard were "HIRYU SHOTEN HA"

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

I'm sorry if you did not like the fight scene between Ranma and Ryoga vs. the Kyoshi Warriors. I just wanted to imagine it. And about all that fame Aang gets when they prove he's the Avatar is coming so don't worry.


	6. Kyoshi Island

**AVATAR: The Last Hiryu Shotan Ha**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ranma 1/2 or Avatar the last airbender. And I am not making profits from this.

**Manwhoknowseverythin review responses.**

These are questions asked by yourselves and answers from me.

Daxo: I kind of regret having him do that but just say he used half the power.

PLEASE SEND REVEWS!

ON WITH THE STORY!

**Chapter 6: Kyoshi Island****.**

Suki woke up with pain. "How did I get here" she thought. She analyzed the room and recognized it as the sick bay back in town. She instantly remembered. The battle, the techniques, they were amazing. And that last attack "HIRYU SHOTEN HA" it rang in her head like thunder. But coming into her room was a familiar face "AHH" she sighed it was Jun-lee the healer.

"You took quite a beating there young lady" Jun-lee said."Lucky for you those nice girls took you back into town." Suki was confused, was she not the loser why didn't the duo leave her to die they were fire nation weren't they? "I bet you are wondering about the duo who defeated you" said Jun-lee " they were not fire nation first of all and they did not want to leave you to die" "Okay" said Suki "Then who are they?" she asked. "Two martial artists traveling with the avatar!" she said.

Suki left the sickbay to meet the new arrivals. But what greeted her was not friendly as soon as she got to where the crowd was she was barraged with insults by Sokka. "HAHAHA couldn't beat the Unagi huh?" "well that shows you what you get when you mess with us!". But he soon was slapped by Katara who said "Sorry about that my brothers is such a bragger even when he didn't do anything". "It's okay sorry for tying you up" She said. "Where is the avatar" Suki asked.

She was soon answered when the 12-year old landed beside her. "I'm right here" he said "what's your name" he asked "Suki" she answered "Where are those martial artists that were with you" she asked. "They are at that dojo up the hill training with those other girls" he answered. then Suki headed off.

When she entered the dojo she saw that her partners were watching the two martial artists spar. She entered to be greeted by the duo "Hey I'm sorry about the whole hurting you thing I just thought you were some enemies" the redhead said "I'm Ranma Saotome" "and I'm Ryoga Hibiki" put in the black haired girl. "Your team here is very talented and we wanted to show them a sparring match" said Ranma "Would you like to watch too?" "Okay" Suki said and she watched the girls practice she could tell that they loved to practice and were very skilled when the training excercise was over Ranma told Suki and the Kyoshi Warriors to never stop practicing and they would win much more challenges the girls took their word and practiced.

It was about the sixth day on Kyoshi island Sokka entered the dojo to gloat. It was awesome having two powerful friends from another universe who could fight all the battles. He entered the dojo and started gloating about being 'a man' only to land flat on his butt he went to the lake to mope."Am I really not a good fighter" he thought. "You know it is always a good idea to train in a group" said Ryoga from behind. "Why would I need training" said Sokka with a defiant grin. "You know what I mean you need to swallow your pride and train with them." Ryoga said "our sparring matches can't help you and you need to learn better Sokka took his advice and went to apologize.

On the other side of the island Aang was having a great time showing off "who knew Kyoshians could be so fun." he decided to try battling the Unagi tomorrow Ranma and Ryoga did it so why couldn't he? He let off a chuckle life as the Avatar was great but the news reached a certain banished prince who found out his next destination.

**AUTHORS NOTES:  
**I hope you enjoyed the story please write reviews.


	7. Battle! The Nerima crew vs Banished Roy

**AVATAR: The Last Hiryu Shotan Ha**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ranma 1/2 or Avatar the last airbender. And I am not making profits from this.

**Chapter**** 7: BATTLE! NERIMA CREW VS. BANISHED ROYALTY**

"FINE" Aang shouted as he slammed the door. He was angry at Katara. He wanted to fight the Unagi more than ever now. He headed off to his destination.

It had been the second day of Sokkas training when he actually knocked down Suki. He was progressing well. Ranma and Ryoga entered with bad faces. "Sokka" Ranma said "A Fire nation ship has entered the bay". "We are going to fight the leaders and the soldiers will come into town prepare to fight them" Ryoga said "alright" said Sokka. And the groups went to their destinations.

Zuko had a good feeling about today. Not only had he found the Avatar he had a good advantage over this island. But he was stopped in his tracks as two girls jumped onto his ship and started beating up his crew. "Hey!" he shouted "Who are you and what do you want?". "We are Ranma Saotome and Ryoga Hibiki and we have come to beat you off this island" the redhead said. "HA LIKE YOU HAVE A CHANCE" he proudly shouted. "If you think you are so good come down here and fight us" the Black haired girl said. "Fine" Zuko snarled "Uncle you take the red haired girl and I will take the black one" he then pointed to his men "go to the village and find the avatar!"

Sokka and Suki were outnumbered them and the Kyoshi warriors were being thrown about and the village was on fire and most importantly Aang had not come back yet. But all was calm when Aang was appeared on his trusty bison Appa. With a kiss Sokka went on board the bison and flew away Aang did the dumbest thing ever on the Unagi to put the fires out. Aang then said "Come on we need to find Ranma and Ryoga and get out of here" "They should be on the ship" said Sokka.

Zuko attacked Ryoga quickly but the martial artist was no clumsy oaf and dodged all the fireballs that came her way. She then threw some bandanas which Zuko burned up and it became a massive brawl with punches, firebending, bandanas, and umbrella-ing.

In the Bridge it was a battle as well but not one you would expect. Ranma saw the dragon of the west drinking tea and challenged him to a martial art Tea Ceremony Battle. Iroh who never knew someone under eighty that had heard of this ancient style of martial arts accepted and then stirrers and other tea making tools were scattered across the room.

Ryoga decided to end the fight then and there she started thinking her own negative thoughts and said the last thing Zuko heard before falling into unconciousness" SHI SHI HOKODAAAAAAANNNN!".

Ranma had also decided to end the battle they were both on their last legs and she used the most powerful move of the Miyako-oji school "Napkin Tornado and Iroh was out like a light. The two ran off the ship before the crew got back. Aang saw his friends and picked them up and took off.

It was about an hour later when Zuko and Iroh woke up. They had made the same mistake as in the South pole they underestimated their opponents. But they would be ready next time.

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

Sorry I took so long to submit this I made a bet with a friend for a story that I will submit after I finish this one. And I will have Aang and Katara learn from Ranma and Ryoga but not chi stuff because I barely understand it. And were any of you expecting the Ranma/Iroh face off I just brain-hurricaned on that one.


	8. The city of Omashu

**AVATAR: The Last Hiryu Shotan Ha**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ranma 1/2 or Avatar the last airbender. And I am not making profits from this.

**Chapter 8: The City Of Omashu.**

It had been two days since the Gaang had left Kyoshi island. Aang wanted to fly to a city called Omashu. When the Gaang landed Aang told the story of his crazy childhood friend named Bumi. He thought up the idea of using the giant mail chute as a slide.

Katara said that Aang should hide his identity as the Avatar for safety reasons. So he used Appas fur to make a wig. When they got to the front gate they saw a cabbage merchant be rejected and went to meet the gatekeepers.

One of them earthbends a rock over their head and demands to know who they are. Aang said he was Bonzu Pippinpaddle-Oppsokopolis the Third (I think) and Sokka and Katara were his grandchildren. The guard asks about Ranma and Ryoga and Aang answers "They're my 2nd cousins Bu and Mi Pippinpaddle-Oppsokopolis. He thought up the names from his friend Bumi.

The guard let them in and they traveled to the top of the mail chutes. Aang, Katara, and Sokka went in one basket and Ranma and Ryoga in the other. The chutes were fun, dangerous, and terrifying all rolled into one. They dodged spears, Earthbending classes, and apartments.

Ranma and Ryoga had the same kind of expierience but they weren't terrified in fact they had fun. they saw Aang and the others and waved but they didn't see them but they were heading straight for a cabbage cart!

The Gaang did not see the cabbage cart coming and crashed right into it. The cabbage merchant called guards and they were escorted to the palace. They had an old king who looked crazy. the king ordered them a feast to the surprise of everyone but meant to reveal Aangs identity. He succeded and they were put in the nicely (refurbished) chamber.

Ranma and Ryoga saw this happen from the window and would come back for them later. Because now they were fighting earthbenders and they had no idea how to.

Sokka was trying to get Momo through the hole to alert Ranma and Ryoga of their wherabouts. The lemur fit through and headed off to get Ranma and Ryoga.

Meanwhile the Nerima Crew were walking through the city when they saw a restaurant and went inside. When they sat down Ranma said to Ryoga "Your Breaking Point ought to help but I got nothin' if only we knew how they fought" "There is a school down the road" Ryoga stated "maybe we can see how there". "No" Ranma said "They are beginners we need to know advanced moves the food came and Ranma and Ryoga ate when they left they saw a huge rumble going on across the street some of the guards like the ones they saw at the gate were harassing a seemingly very rich group of people.

Ranma yelled out "hey!". The guards looked at the two boys approaching. One who appeared to be the leader yelled out "You better leave us alone kids or this will get ugly" and the gatekeepers all took stances. Ranma and Ryoga knew that this would be a fight so they attacked. Ranma threw punches and kicks while Ryoga went wild with his umbrella and headbands. Some guards were hit but some avoided them. Ranma and Ryoga were assaulted by rocks and stones but they were easy to dodge.

Ranma began charging up his key and yelled loudly " MOKO TAKABISHA" the blue orb took out all the enemies in its path leaving about ten more guards. The leader whose name was Batoo was amazed that most of his squad was taken down so easily he decided to go on the biggest card he had.

He pulled huge stones out of the ground and threw them at the boys. They dodged but Batoo threw another stone at Ranmas face. Ranma did the only thing he thought he could he put all his chi into his fist and punched the rock. It went flying and knocked out half of what was left of Batoos squad. Ryoga dodged the rock and used his Breaking Point to tunnel under the battle.

Ranma had an easy time taking the rest out. A few punches and kicks and it was him and Batoo. Batoo was angry and started throwing large spikes at Ranma. Ranma had a hard time dodging and was hit a couple of times. Batoo thought he had his opponent on the ropes until he suddenly noticed the other one disappeared. The last thing he saw before a hard punch to the face was the bay exploding out of the ground.

The leader of the group who they had saved thanked them and introduced his tribe as the Gan Jin. He asked them if they wanted a reward but Ranma refused. Later when the real police showed up the leader of the Gan Jin said "Officer this band of hooligans attacked us if it weren't for those two we would have been dead."

The officer looked at Ranma and Ryoga and laughed "these two teenagers beat Batoos squad?" he asked. "This squad happens to be the third ranked squad on the force". Ranma and Ryoga were astonished this lame trash of a squad was the third strongest?

They knew that they could beat the palace guards now. but they needed to find out where they were keeping Aang. All their prayers were answered when a certain flying lemur showed up.

**AUTHORS NOTES**

WOW this has to be the longest chapter of ATLHSH I have ever written. Okay so next we will be facing the three challenges.


	9. The Three Deadly Challenges

**AVATAR: The Last Hiryu Shotan Ha**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ranma 1/2 or Avatar the last airbender. And I am not making profits from this.

**Chapter**** 9: The Three Deadly Challenges.**

Aang woke up to find Katara, Sokka, and his glider missing. A guard came in and told him that the king was going to test him. He led him to the king who told him he would have to do three deadly challenges. Aang was reluctant until the king showed Aang his friends. He had given them rings made of Jennomite which would slowly encase their bodies.

The first challenge was fairly simple. Get the king his key for his lunch. But it was hanging by a chain in a waterfall going 100-150 mph with a ladder under it. Aang tried to get it but was knocked down by the waterfall. He then tries going up the ladder but still falls down. The king said" Oh use the ladder nobody ever thought of that before. Aang was angry now he jumped up high with a plan forming in his head.

Ranma and Ryoga were led to the prison by Momo when they didn't find Aang or the rest of the group they were spotted by a patrolling guard who called more guards who called more guards and soon it was 100 people to two. Ranma and Ryoga were okay with that. They always thought a challenge was more fun when you were the underdog.

And we will now switch to Aang to protect the minds of our younger readers.

Aang had an idea he brok a stalagmite and used airbending to fire it at the key. With it spinning it was not affected by the tornado and landed neatly above the king and he could enjoy his lunch. The king was about to give him the second challenge when a guard came up and said " Sir there are two boys outside beating our soldiers mecilessly". At this the king was dumbfounded "Two boys defeated all of my men" he asked. "Sir they have incredible power our earthbending was useless on them." The king decided to see these new threats in the challenges. "Send these two men up here at once" he said. But suddenly a voice said "There's no need were already here." and the king looked to see two young men standing proudly at the door."

"We want our friends back" said Ranma. The king said "not until you conquer the three deadly challenges." Ranma knew that the pennalty was death to Sokka and Katara so they agreed. The king led them into a room with a little arena in the middle. The king said "Excuse me I am missing my poor pet flopsie can you get him for me". Ranma accepted the challenge and jumped into the arena. He saw a giant bigfoot-ish thing and assumed that it was his pet. He went to get it but soon stopped when he heard the last thing he wanted to hear. "!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ranma was soon running like a chicken with its head cut off when four tigers greeted him. They ran him in circles until he got cornered. That was all the pressure he needed for his tether of sanity to snap. Everyone was surprised when Ranma let out a huge "MMMMEEEEOOOOWWWWRRRR!"

And I will now close the scene again to protect the minds but please join me in singing 'Amazing Grace' for the poor tigers who lost their lives that day.

Ryoga knew where this was going to go once he saw the tigers so he went to the bathroom and got some hot water. He splashed it on Ranma and he was sane again. The king (once he stopped being completely awestruck) told Ryoga it was time for the third challenge.

He led Ryoga to a giant room that was used for earthbending battles. The king gave Ryoga a choie on who he would fight and Ryoga chose the king on a whim he was some old master. The king said "Wrong choice" and ripped off his clothes to reveal a very muscular body. Ryoga and the king were ready so why wait? Rock after rock after rock was thrown at Ryoga but a breaking point here and there made them useless. Ryoga then decided to go on the offensive and was using his bandanas they were also usless and soon he decided to bank on his strongest attack. He began charging up his energies and yelled out his strongest attacks name "SHI SHI HOKODAN". The king was so surprised that he got hit and was blown back. But that didn't finish him he got up and used his greatest earthbending tactic.

He lifted up the biggest rock ever over Ryogas head. Ryoga was no fool though he used his breaking point when the rock came down. The king did not see Ryoga when the smoke cleared. But that was his fatal mistake it left Ryoga enough time to pull off his newest attack.

"TSUCHI HIRETSU!"

Ryoga came flying out of the ground and punch the king in the face. The king went flying towards the wall and when he hit he announced Ryoga the winner. But the king was not done he told Aang he had to say his name for the tests to be over. After Ranma had said the king was some 'mad freak' Aang knew it to be his childhood friend Bumi. They embraced each other and Bumi freed Katara and Sokka revealing the Jebbosite to be rock candy.

Bumi tol Aang that when he faced the fire lord he should think like a mad genius. Aang took Bumi on the mail chutes and the Gaang left with a new adventure to tell.

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

Well I hope you liked that chapter. Next Aang will be learning from Ranma and Ryoga about their cool attacks. And if I said Sneaky Ground wrong in Japanese I am sorry if you are offended.


	10. SHORTEST CHAPTER EVER!

**AVATAR: The Last Hiryu Shotan Ha**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ranma 1/2 or Avatar the last airbender. And I am not making profits from this.

**Chapter**** 10: Imprisonment.**

It had been a slow day for the Gaang. Sokka had went out foraging but brought back some nuts and (what appeared to be) rocks. After some complaints the Gaang started eating. They soon heard some loud booming and Katara ran after it.

When they arrived they saw a young man earthbending. Katara called out to him but as soon as he saw her he ran and blocked them from following him. Katara wanted to follow him so she chased after him. They soon found a village overrun by the fire nation.

They soon found the boy going into a shop. The Gaang entered and found out that earthbending was forbidden in that town and the young man's name was Haru. Haru and his mother offered them a place to stay.

Later that night Haru and Katara rescued a man from a falling rock slide. But it turns out the man would betray Haru for money so he told the Fire Nation and Haru was taken. Katara felt guilty and asked the guys to help. Sokka came up with a plan to make Katara look like an earthbender. The plan worked and Katara was taken to prison.

When Katara arrived at prison she found all the cellmates spirits broken. She tried many attempts to bring the spirits back but she did not succeed. Sokka then thought to bring up all the coal so the earthbenders would have earth. Again the plan worked but the earthbenders did not want to fight.

After much prompting from Katara the earthbenders started fighting the Fire Nation. And soon the Fire Nation was defeated and all the prisoners were free.

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

Sorry I rushed this chapter I just hate this episode and want to get to the Solstice.


	11. THE WINTER SOLSTICE

**AVATAR: The Last Hiryu Shotan Ha**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ranma 1/2 or Avatar the last airbender. And I am not making profits from this.

**Chapter**** 11:The winter solstice.**

The Gaang were flying above a forest until Sokka spotted something horrible. A giant crescent shaped scar on the forest. The Gaang landed and investigated but there was no need they could all see that the fire nation did this.

Aang was saddened most of all. It was because he slept 100 years and could not prevent it. Ranma saw him and decided to cheer him up."Aang" he said "look what I have". Aang looked away only to be pegged by a well thrown acorn. "Ow!" he said "Why did you do that". "Because you weren't looking" he said "these acorns are trees that aren't grown up yet they just need to grow and the forest will grow with it." Aang smiled and said "thank you Ranma".

Then a man came and asked Aang if he was the avatar. Aang responded "Yes" and the old man asked for his help to free the village from a spirit called Hei-Bai. Aang goes to the village and says that he will help.

Waiting until midnight he did not see Hei-Bai and commanded it to stop attacking the village. He then went back to the hut. But suddenly a giant six-armed beast came out and attacked Aang. It was the spirit of the forest itself Hei-Bei. Aang tried to reason with him (It is a "he" right?) but was ignored as the spirit kept destroying the village.

Ranma knew what was going to happen if Aang kept trying to reason with it. So he jumped out and hit Hei-Bai with a powerful kick to the face. Hei-Bai was angry and launched energy from his mouth which would've hit Ranma if he didn't have it collide with a Moko Takabisha.

Aang was still trying to reason with it when Hei-Bai made a jump for Aang. Ranma jumped in front of Aang and was caught in a powerful grip by Hei-Bai. Hei-Bai happy with his prize ran off into the forest. Aang tried to catch up with him but was too slow. He fell on the ground and lost Ranma. He then looked up and saw a statue of a panda and instantly meditated.

When he arrived back in town he saw Katara at the gate waiting for him and Ranma. He called out but she couldn't hear her. He then saw the old wanderer he met and called out to him but he didn't hear him either he then went up to them and tried to touch them but then noticed that he was transparent. He then got scared when he saw a dragon approach him. He tried to fly but then noticed he couldn't airbend.

The dragon landed and motioned for Aang to get on its back and Aang did .He was taken to an island shaped like a crescent moon and was taken into a shrine for Avatar Roku. He analyzed the room. It had a statue of Roku in the middle and a hole in which light could be seen going on stone tiles in the floor. He turned to the dragon and asked "what is this place?" The dragon put his whisker on Aangs forehead and Aang instantly saw a vision.

In his vision he saw days pass and the light hit Roku but he also saw a terrifying comet. "It's a calendar!"Aang said. The dragon nodded. "I can talk to Roku on the Solstice?"Aang asked. The dragon nodded again. The dragon then took Aang to his body and Aang came back to the real world. He rushed to the village with a plan in mind.

He waited till midnight again and when Hei-Bai attacked he touched his forehead. Seeing a vision of a panda he thoght that since the fire nation had destroyed the forest Hei-Bai was mad and that's why it was attacking. Aang did the same trick Ranma showed him and Hei-Bai looked pleased.

Hei-Bai reached out like he was asking for the acorn but when Aang reached out to give it to him it tried it's sonic attack on him. Aang dodged it and asked why it was attacking now. But all seemed to stop as a red blur gave Hei-Bai a powerful kick _again_. "Ranma" Aang said "In the flesh" the redhead answered.

"Aang" she said "Don't trust that thing". "What?" Aang shouted "But that's the spirit of the forest". "Aang" Ranma said "Trust me get back in the hut (THINK SHATNER) I've...got...a...plan.". Aang obeyed and went back to the hut. Ranma walked towards the terrifying creature that was just getting up. The beast used its sonic attack and Ranma unleashed her Moko Takabisha .The two attacks collided and smoke was everywhere.

That was Ranmas intention while under the smoke she jumped onto the beasts back. The beast tried to shake her off but she held on. She then had a little blue ball form in her hand (NOT A MOKO TAKABISHA). She hit the beast on its forehead with the ball and the ball covered the beast completely. Ranma was soon riding on a giant panda.

Ranma got off of Hei-Bai and bowed respectfully. Hei-Bai also bowed its head and went back into the forest a trail of bamboo following it. Out of the bamboo came the villagers that were kidnapped. Everyone was happy to see Ranma okay (even Ryoga) and they all asked him what happened.

He started "Well I was in the spirit world...

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

DUH DUH DUH a cliffhanger...Well I am sorry for the wait my parents took me to the Bahamas and there was no internet. Well the next story will be about Ranma in the spirit world.

OH one more thing I want to do another Ranma crossover but I don't have another show/game/movie/book to cross it over with. In the reviews please vote on which show/game/movie/book you want and by the end of the first season (Siege of the north pt2)I will begin that crossover so please vote in the reviews.


	12. RANMA IN THE SPIRIT WORLD

**AVATAR: The Last Hiryu Shotan Ha**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ranma 1/2 or Avatar the last airbender. And I am not making profits from this.

**Chapter****12:Ranma's spirit world journey.**

Ranma woke up with a splitting headache. "OOOOWWWW!" he said . He looked up and saw a giant swamp-ish place with giant animals. "Why can't I be back in Nerima at least?" he asked. He then started to look around. Wherever it was it had some strange geography you could be in a swamp and then be in the sky with 2 steps.

Ranma kept walking and he soon saw something he never thought he would see. It was a monkey wearing indian style clothes and meditating. He approached the monkey and said "Excuse me can you tell me where I am?". The only answer he got was louder humming. He then said "GO AWAY!". Ranma then said "if you help me I'll be on my way". He then said even louder "GOO AAAWWWAAAYYY!". Ranma was ready to pound the living daylights out of this monkey now.

The monkey saw this and said "well actually you can follow that light" and Ranma did but on the way he picked up a rock and kicked it at (I really don't know if this is true but my friend told me his name was) Enma saying "Bad demon monkey" It hit him on the head and ruined his concentration.

Ranma kept following the light until he hit a clearing. The light disappeared and ranma fell in the cold water. "Damn" Ranma said she was in her curse and in another dimension how much worse could it get. "Ranma Saotome" a voice said ranma could swear it came from the water. Her suspicions were soon answered as a face formed in the water. She could tell he was fire nation but she felt a good chi in him. "Do not be afraid" he said "I will not hurt you my name is Roku but you may know me better as Aang."

Ranma talked with Roku for a little bit about avatars because she didn't quite understand what Aang was (I mean come on is he a bridge between worlds, someone who could bend all the elements, the keeper of peace in the world, and the reincarnation of 7,000,000,000 OTHER avatars or is he a 12-year old getting way in over his head).Roku answered all these questions and directed her to a giant tree.

Roku appeared next to her and asked "Do you know where we are". She shook her head. "This is the domain of Hei-BAi himself but he is not here why is that?" he asked. Ranma answered "Because he is destroying the village in the real world". "Wrong" Roku stated "That is not Hei-Bai that is his anger unleashing himself when the fire nation burned down most of his forest he lost his self-control and that is his form of anger or as we spirits say his Wrath Form."

Ranma understood because she knew the most go-berserk-when-angry person ever Ryoga Hibiki. She asked Roku "How do I get his self control back?". He then lifted his hands ad an orb formed he gave it to Ranma. "Unfortunately I do not know how to get you back to the real world and the only person who may is very dangerous" "Bring him on" Ranma said. "Ranma Koh is dangerous because if you show any emotion near him he will steal your face."

Ranma entered Koh's domain and activated her soul of ice. She soon met Koh he was a giant centipede with a Noh mask. She asked "Koh I need your help to get back to the real world how would I do that". Koh changed his face to an old man and said "You already have an essence of the Hei-Bai spirit" he changed his face into an oni mask and yells "Find the Gate which leads to the Forest of Hai-Bai and he will take you back". Ranma said "thank you" and exited the place. She almost screamed when she heard a _meow_ respond to her answer.

When she left she saw Roku waiting for her and she asked him to help her find the gate. He directed her to it and it glowed when Hei-Bai was near it. Roku told her to "Get Aang to crescent island no matter what" and she was teleported back to the real world. And the rest is history.

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

Well I am not getting any other ranma crossover ideas and PEJPBengtzone is saying Avatar crossovers. so please VOTE IN THE REVIEWS!


	13. FULLMOON ISLAND

**AVATAR: The Last Hiryu Shotan Ha**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ranma 1/2 or Avatar the last airbender. And I am not making profits from this.

**Chapter13:FULLMOON ISLAND**

As soon as Ranma had finished his story Aang started his. The mission was simple go to fullmoon island find avatar Roku and the Gaang departed. On the way there they were spotted by zuko who then started to fire his catapult at him. They avoided him until a giant blockade of ships was in their path hundreds of fireballs were then launched at them.

The fireballs weren't easy to dodge Aang had to steer Appa quickly to avoid them. In fact if Ranma and Ryoga didn't throw some well aimed SHI SHI HOKODANS and some MOKO TAKABISHAS the Gaang would have been destroyed.

When they landed on Fullmoon island they were attacked by some fire sages. Aang, Katara, and Sokka ran down one hallway while Ranma and Ryoga fought the sages. "Shyu go after them" the head sage said. The one called Shyu said "Yes sir" and ran off.

Ranma and Ryoga faced the sages. The first one shot a fireball at them but they did a flip and dodged. they then jumped and delivered a strong kick to two sages they fell and became unconscious. Ryoga then gathered his negative ki and fired his signature move SHI SHI HOKODAN. The leader fired a shot at Ryoga but he jumped up. While the sage was distracted Ranma struck from behind KACHU TENSHIN AMIGURE KEN and the leader came down.

Ranma and Ryoga were searching for the rest of the Gaang. They looked through the whole temple and found no one that is when they then heard the doors being destroyed. They quickly ran to the door. When they got there there was a man with a score of firebenders.

Ranma and Ryoga quickly attacked. The soldiers were surprised and didn't have time to counter before two boys knocked them down. The admiral Zhao quickly tried to attack ranma but he quickly punched him in the stomach Zhao went through the wall. The soldiers quickly tried to attack ryoga but he gathered up his ki and imagined the one thing that would break his heart and he launched his ultimate attack ULTIMATE SHI SHI HOKODAN! And his attack shattered the floor.

When they fell through the floor the soldiers all passed out. Aang, Katara, and Sokka almost had a heart attack when their friends and a score of firebenders! After they both explained what happened Aang put the current situation about opening the door. For a master of the breaking point like Ryoga this rock door would explode in two seconds.

As soon as Aang, Ranma, and Ryoga entered the room the doors reformed and locked themselves. Once inside they were surrounded by fog. Then Avatar Roku appeared and said "Aang, Ranma, Ryoga it is good that you have found me because I only have a little time to tell you that in the summer a comet is coming that will give the firebenderes unimaginable power." "Excuse me" said Ranma "I may not pay attention in school but since fire can't exist in space and comets are made of ice and rocks how would a comet make firebenders stronger"

Just then a black hole opened up where voices started yelling FOURTH WALL FOURTH WALL! Just kidding but seriously its logic!

So anyway Roku said "Aang you must learn the four elements at summers end and the eternal lost boy and the chaotic horse were brought here to train you in their style so train with them as well" "Yes Roku" with that the Gaang left to begin their next adventure.(Actually several episodes of fillers).

**AUTHORS NOTES**

Sorry about taking so long a lot of stuff happened and I couldn't update in a long time. So anyway the next story will be training.

so anyway here is the scale for the next Ranma over

YuYu Hakusho:1

Bleach:1

Naruto:1

Air Master:1

One Piece:2

Full-Metal alchemist:1

Kampfer:1

Kaze no Stigma:1

Tenchi Muyo!:1

Negima!/Love Hina:1

Galctik Football:1

So anyway those are the votes please keep voting in the reviews!

And PEJP Bengzone My idea was to have (after each series) Ranma and Ryoga go to dimension after dimension to increase their Martial arts and train new students.


	14. TRAINING DAYS WITH AANG AHDLI

**AVATAR: The Last Hiryu Shotan Ha**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ranma 1/2 or Avatar the last airbender. And I am not making profits from this.

**Chapter14:TRAINING DAYS FOR AANG.(HE REALLY WILL NOT LIKE IT!)**

The Gaang landed on an island to begin Aangs martial arts training. The island was a giant island with a volcano, mountains, and a giant lake so Aang could also practice his avatar training. Ranma, Ryoga, and Aang went to the top of the highest mountain to practice.

To begin Ranma said "Aang do you know the first way to start any martial arts training?""I don't know conditioning, practicing your moves, randomly punching anything?" Aang said "No" Ryoga said as he put Aang in the Lotus position "Meditation!"

"AAAWWW!" Aang said "Come on you guys can't teach me any cool punches or stuff?" "Not until you clear your mind" said Ranma. "Come down when your mind is completely cleared" Ryoga said "as soon as your mind and body are calm we'll teach you awesome punches and kicks and stuff"

As soon as Aangs meditation was done Ranma and Ryoga were beginning to teach Aang basic stances and moves. They sparred for an hour until it was time for dinner. After dinner the Gaang went to sleep.

The next day Ranma and Ryoga taught Aang about ki. "Ki is the physical form of life energy" Ranma said "It can be used to enhance your physical powers and when we get to it can be fired off to make a powerful attack it can also be used to heal yourself up quicker than you normally would" "Today" Ryoga said "We will just try to get you to enhance your physical abilities"

And train they did throughout the day Aang was tired but this was incredibly motivational for practicing healing even though he was new at it he could heal himself faster than the average human. After the training was done the Gaang turned in.

In the morning the trio went back up to the mountain to begin weapons training. Ryoga and Aang sparred with their umbrella and staff. Now that it was beyond the kids stuff they decided to start the breaking point, the sneaky ground technique, and chestnut fist training it took hours but Aang could perform both... at a first grade martial artist level.

The next few days were spent practicing firing off his ki since he was to carefree and was not that confident he had to invent his own ki attack the adventurous wolf strike (Can somebody make that into Japanese in the comments).

The next day the trio traveled to the lake Ranma drew a spiral on an island in the lake. Aang asked "Uh Ranma what are we doing" he was unanswered as Ranma asked Ryoga "Did you bring the armor?" Ryoga answered "yes" and brought out the armor.

After Aang was put in the armor Ranma explained what the armor did. "The armor detects your ki and will get heavier if your ki becomes abnormal. So we will barrage you with insults so you can learn the Soul of Ice a key component in learnig the most powerful attack in my arsenal the Hiryu Shoten Ha.

Ranma began with his insults "I always wondered if you spoke with avatar Roku does that make you a skitzo?" at this Aang got angry and fell on his knees. Ranma tried again and this time he said "You know if you really love katara you should tell her instead of just being a timid little runaway" POW Aang fell to the floor. POW BLAM YOW BOOSH! fall after fall insult after insult Aang couldn't develop the Soul of Ice.

Finally Ryoga tried the ultimate insult "How can you be sure you can defeat the fire lord you're a 12-year old way over his head and the worst part is if you lose than this whole world is doomed." Aang almost fell over . After the day was over Aang had made absolutely no progress.

The next day Aang was able to better develop the Soul of Ice and it was time to start training for the Hiryu Shoten Ha. The training went well as Aang could dodge the moves. The next day Aang could perform the Hiryu Shotan Ha in fact he could enhance it with the almost limitless ki of his past lives and his airbending to where the Hiryu Shotan Ha could destroy mountains.

As the Gaang left with Aang having learned his new techniques the Gaang was now stronger than ever.

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

so anyway here is the scale for the next Ranma over

YuYu Hakusho:1

Bleach:2

Naruto:2

Air Master:2

One Piece:2

Full-Metal alchemist:2

Kampfer:2

Kaze no Stigma:2

Tenchi Muyo!:1

Negima!/Love Hina:1

Galctik Football:2

Sailor Moon:1

Tokyo Mew Mew:1

Girls Bravo:1

To-Love Ru!:1

Eiken:1

Elemental Gelade:1

Law of Ueki:1

Neon Genesis Evangelion:1

Winx Club:1

Zero no Tsukaima:1

Hayate no Gotoku/Shakugan no Shana:1

Flame of Recca:1

Konjiki no Gash Bell:1

Maburaho:1

Air Gear:1

Slayers:1

Kanokon:1

Kaleido Star:1

Shaman King:1

Rosario+Vampire:1

Star Driver:1

Bakugan Battle Brawlers:1

Pita-Ten/Kamichama Karin:1

Adventure King Beet the Vandel Buster:

Haunted Junction:1

Total Drama:1

Samurai Pizza Cats:1

Psychic Academy:1

Prince of Tennis:1

Pretty Face:1

P2! -let's play pingpong-:1

Ouran Koukou Host Club:1

Rune Soldier:1

Bamboo Blade:1

So anyway those are the votes please keep voting in the reviews!

And PEJP Bengtzone I am accepting all votes even after the end of the series because I will keep the votes for the NEXT Ranma-over.


	15. BILL AND TE I MEAN R&R CA

**AVATAR: The Last Hiryu Shotan Ha**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ranma 1/2 or Avatar the last airbender. And I am not making profits from this.

**Chapter15:RANMAS AND RYOGAS CRAZY ADVENTURE**

The Gaang was flying over the sea when Aang was starting to worry about his current status of his avatar training. After Katara offered to start training Aang they all landed on a small land of water. Katara started showing Aang a simple move: how to make a wave. Which he nailed easily with the generations of avatar ki.

The rest of the training went on like that Katara showing Aang a technique and he performed it flawlessly and Ranma could see that a fight was about to happen so he said the only thing he could to stop the fight "Hey guys were almost out of supplies we need to go out to town and get some more". So they went into town.

In the town they split up Ranma went to a casino, Ryoga went to an arena, and the trio went on a pirate ship.

At the casino Ranma went up to the Pai Sho table. Once there he saw a familiar face. It was the old guy he fought at Kyoshi island. He said "Young man would you like to play a game""That's right he only saw me as a girl" Ranma thought "Sure" he said.

Ryoga went to the arena and saw a sign that said: FIGHTING COMPETITION STARTING PRIZE IS 1,000 GOLD PIECES ALL CONTESTANTS WELCOME! Ryoga signed up. "Are you a bender?" the signup guy asked. "No" Ryoga answered. "What weapon will you use?" He asked again. "My umbrella, bandanas, and my belt." The signup boy eyed him weirdly but let him pass.

Ranma and Iroh started playing Pai Sho move after move was played until the pieces were made into a giant lotus flower. "I see you favor the white lotus gambit not many still cling to the ancient ways" Iroh said Ranma answered "They say those who do can always find a friend" after that they exchanged tiles (Which Iroh found in his sleeve) and promised to assist each other in the future.

Ryogas first opponent was a very strong looking earthbender . The announcer said the rule: knock the opponent out to win. The earthbender threw lots of rocks at Ryoga. Ryoga simply knocked them all away. The earthbender was surprised but tried a different approach. He pulled a giant boulder out of the ground and threw it at Ryoga. Everyone in the crowd gasped and Ryoga smiled he cut the boulder clear in half with his belt. He then threw his umbrella at the earthbenders head and the earthbender went down. Ryoga left the arena waiting for his next challenge.

After Iroh told Ranma how he became a grand lotus he asked Ranma to explain his story. Ranma told how on a training journey he met a man who was almost dying. His father left him but he healed most of his wounds. After that the man gave him a white lotus tile and after 8 years of fighting white lotus masters he became a grand lotus. But as he was finishing his story some pirates came into the casino.

Ryogas next opponent was an old master waterbender. He threw a whole bunch of water streams at Ryoga. He had to dodge feverishly to not reveal his curse. He finally threw his bandanas and split open his opponents water sack. While the waterbender was trying to get his water back up Ryoga kicked him in the head and he went down. Before he was called back some pirates came into the arena.

"AAAAR There be the one that entered the town with that kid" the leader said "Let's get him" another one said. The leader said again "1oo gold pieces for the one who kills the pigtail boy!" and soon the whole casino was after Ranma. Ranma was having trouble because of the small space. But Ranma handled most of the people because while training with Aang he and Ryoga developed the ability to fire multiple smaller ki attacks that could be thrown at one time. But he would've been overpowered if Iroh didn't jump in to help. Soon enough everyone in the casino was unconscious and the police came in. They took the pirates away and gave Ranma the reward. Iroh was fine with the treasure that was on the pirates ship. The men shook hands and were looking forward to meeting each other in the future.

Ryoga was attacked by the pirates because he was with Aang "What did they do?" he thought. The announcer got exited and promised the winner the gold. Ryoga had the same fighting problem so Ryoga barely handled them but was soon ambushed by the other contestants. He was really outnumbered even his newist attack the multiple shi shi hokodan was almost useless.

Ryoga thought he would've lost but he was rescued by a young man with a giant scar on his face. "He's that guy I saw on Kyoshi why is he helping?" Ryoga thought. "You cowards stealing my ship prepare to pay me back for destroying it" that was all Ryoga needed being saved by a complete jerk like that he performed his most powerful attack ULTIMATE SHI SHI HOKODAN the pirates and the contestants were knocked out and Ryoga received his 1,000 gold pieces he thanked Zuko for helping and let him take the reward money and he ran to meet the rest of the Gaang.

"What happened to you guys" Katara asked. "Katara what did you do to those pirates?"

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

well here is the scale for the next ranma over

YuYu Hakusho:1

Bleach:2

Naruto:2

Air Master:2

One Piece:2

Full-Metal alchemist:3

Kampfer:2

Kaze no Stigma:2

Tenchi Muyo!:1

Negima!/Love Hina:1

Galctik Football:2

Sailor Moon:1

Tokyo Mew Mew:1

Girls Bravo:1

To-Love Ru!:1

Eiken:1

Elemental Gelade:1

Law of Ueki:1

Neon Genesis Evangelion:1

Winx Club:1

Zero no Tsukaima:1

Hayate no Gotoku/Shakugan no Shana:1

Flame of Recca:1

Konjiki no Gash Bell:1

Maburaho:1

Air Gear:1

Slayers:1

Kanokon:1

Kaleido Star:1

Shaman King:1

Rosario+Vampire:1

Star Driver:1

Bakugan Battle Brawlers:1

Pita-Ten/Kamichama Karin:1

Adventure King Beet the Vandel Buster:

Haunted Junction:1

Total Drama:1

Samurai Pizza Cats:1

Psychic Academy:1

Prince of Tennis:1

Pretty Face:1

P2! -let's play pingpong-:1

Ouran Koukou Host Club:1

Rune Soldier:1

Bamboo Blade:1

Kingdom Hearts:1

W.I.T.C.H.:1

Please keep voting in the reviews!


	16. JET

**AVATAR: The Last Hiryu Shotan Ha**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ranma 1/2 or Avatar the last airbender. And I am not making profits from this.

**Manwhoknowseverythin review responses.**

PEJP Bengtzone: I like the idea of having Mousse join them but I need to wait until episode 17 and I do want to change his curse either to A. a 10-year-old boy B. an arctic wolf or C. hawk (I know I've said this a bunch of times but) please vote in the reviews!

**Chapter16: frickin' Jet(Come on weren't you expecting this)and his whole frickin' band of frickin' twelve-year-old freedom fighters.**

It was about midday when the Gaang was walking through a forest. Momo went out to explore and after about 10 minutes the Gaang went to go find him. They found him stuck in a cage suspended in the air with two other animals. After they cut them all down Sokka said "Look fire nation traps you can tell by the metalwork we need to pack up camp and get moving.

While Aang and Katara were loading the supplies onto Appa Sokka said "No flying on Appa this time" "What? Why?"Aang said. "Think about it " Sokka said "The fire nation keep finding us it's because we fly on Appa he is too noticable" "What!" Katara said "Appas not too noticable" "Sokka said back "He is a gigantic fluffy monster with an arrow on his head he's kinda hard to miss." At this Appa growled but Aang said "Don't worry buddy Sokkas just upset because he doesn't have an arrow""I know you guys want to fly but it's just too risky" Sokka said "I think we should play it safe this time and walk what do you guys say?" he looked but couldn't see them " Ranma?" "Ryoga?"

"Oh man where did they go" a frustrated Ranma said. The boys had been hunting a deer that was surprisingly fast and almost managed to get away but they caught it anyway. They soon wandered into a camp (Not the same camp the Gaang walked into when they met Jet)full of fire nation soldiers. "Men we've been discovered by some freedom fighter scouts attack" The leader said.

Ranma and Ryoga had an easy time dealing with them dodge a spear then a sword then kick here and a MOKO/SHI SHI TAKABISHA/HOKODAN to top it off. Soon the entire camp was either wounded or broken. Ranma found some blasting jelly, food, and gold in some of the barrels. "Hey Ryoga lets take this stuff back I'm sure they'll want whatever this stuff is" "I think its blasting jelly" Ryoga said "Sokka was teaching me about bombs and this stuff came up it may be explosive so we gotta be careful" and soon they were off to find the Gaang.

"I'm sure they'll catch up" Sokka said "But now my instincts tell me we should walk." "Who made you the boss?" Katara asked. "I'm not the boss I'm the leader" "You're the leader?" Katara asked "But you're voice still cracks" (WTF?) "I'm the leader" Sokka commanded "I'm the oldest and I'm a warrior" "Actually Ranma and Ryoga are older and they are from a different world" Aang said "Touché Aang" Sokka said "Touché" "If anyone should be the leader it should be Aang I mean he is the avatar" Katara said "Are you kidding" Sokka asked "He's just a goofy twelve year old kid" "He's right" Aang said hanging upside-down on Appa.

"Why do boys always think there needs to be a leader" Katara said "I bet you wouldn't be so bossy if you kissed a girl." "I kissed a girl" Sokka said (And the one thing no one can stop thinking)"It was Suki" "Ha!" Katara said "The girl on Kyoshi island jeez Sokka you need to make your lies more believable""I totally did kiss her" Sokka said.

After a while of bickering the trio went on walking until they wandered into a fire nation were soon cut off and were surrounded. Sokka tried bluffing which surprisingly got the leader an arrow in his back. OH WAIT. It was kids in the tree branches. Soon the clearing was a battle zone and then the battle was won.

After the battle was over Aang complemented the stranger who introduced himself as Jet and his freedom fighters as Sneers, Longshot, Smellerbee, The Duke, and Pipsqueak. Aang and Pipsqueak had some back and forth and soon the (I'm just going to call them FF from now on)Freedom fighters were busy trying to get the supplies.

"Mmmmm" Ranma said with a mouthful of mutton and carrying a very overcrowded transporter "Hey Ryoga what was that like the twelfth camp we destroyed. "Hah" Ryoga said carrying twenty transporters worth of supplies "More like the twenty-eighth but we need to find the guys." They soon went through a bush to be stopped by another fire nation convoy "Look Men Freedom Fighters and they have fire nation supplies kill them" The leader said. "Yeah Yeah" the Duo said "Let's just get on with this." They cracked their knuckles.

Transition:_20 SECONDS LATER!_

Soon the entire battlefield was littered with broken bodies and groaning soldiers. "Come on Ryoga" Ranma said "lets load up this crap" "Do you really think we need all of it" Ryoga asked "No but these FFs everyone keeps talking about sure do I mean anyone who can do this much Guerilla that the fire nation has so many camps just to catch them should get some good prizes." Ranma answered "Alright" Ryoga said and the two went off in search of the Gaang. Right when they got through a bush "STOP YOU FREEDOM FIGHTERS" a voice said. "UHHH" the duo groaned.

Katara went up to Jet and thanked him for helping them. But was rewarded by Jet telling them that they needed the perfect distraction to ambush the soldiers which Katara told him they were relying on instincts which Jet responded "You can get yourself killed doing that."The FFs soon took all the supplies which were very low. "It's okay guys more supplies is better than no supplies." Jet said "We'll get those Fire nation soldiers out of this valley soon we just need to keep up our hit'n'run tactics until we can free the village." "YEAH!" the freedom fighters cheered. But they were soon interrupted by a rumbling in the bushes.

Ranma and Ryoga were now carrying a record fifty transporters worth of supplies when they entered the camp. "Hey Guys" Ranma said as they entered the campsite "You would not believe the day we had we raided like fifty Fire nation camps and got a huge deer." He soon stopped as he saw the teenagers with them "Oh did we miss anything?" "Ranma, Ryoga this is Jet and his band of FFs." Katara said. "Ohh so you guys are the famous FFs we've been hearing about" Ranma said "Well we got a present for you" and they put their transporters on the ground.

"Wow" Jet said "You guys beat all those convoys you must have quite some stories to tell why not came back to our hideout" "We would love to" Katara said now right next to Jet. When they were about in the middle of the woods Jet said "here we are" "Here?" Sokka asked "Where is it?" "Hold on to this everyone" Jet said. "Why...AAAAAAHHHHHHHH" Sokka said as he was propelled upwards.

Soon everyone was in the treehouses with the transporters "it's the only place the fire nation can't find us" said Jet "They would love to find you" said Smellerbee "wouldn't they Jet". "Not gonna happen Smellerbee" Jet said "Why does the fire nation want you so bad" Katara asked "We've been causing a lot of trouble" Jet said "You see they took over a nearby Earth kingdom village and we've been doing everything we can to mess with them. One day we'll drive the fire nation out of here for good and free the town" "That's so brave" Katara swooned "Yeah nothin' braver than a guy in a treehouse" "alright well I'm sure you're all tired" Jet said "we should probably get dinner ready and it will be a feast thanks to Ranma and Ryoga where did those guys come from I mean if the fire nations worried about us why not them" "Oh we have our own problems" Katara said "Where did you guys come from?" "We all had a reason to leave our home" Jet said "Longshots house was burned down The Duke doesn't remember any family" "What about you?" Katara asked "The fire nation killed my parents when I was only eight" Jet answered "We lost our mother in a fire nation raid" Katara said "I'm very sorry" said Jet.

At dinner Jet made a very nice speech and everyone sat down and ate. After dinner Jet said "Well Ranma and Ryoga how would you like a sparring match versus me and Pipsqueak" "Well" Ranma began "It's always nice to get to see any new fighting style"

So the table was cleared to make a make shift arena "the rules are simple whoever knocks both of their opponents out of the ring wins." Jet struck first he slashed at Ranma with his swords but he had an easy time dodging all he had to do was pay attention to the swords Jet used no other weapons or appendages to fight. Ryoga and Pipsqueak were having a different story Pipsqueak was like Ryoga he was a head-on approach kind of guy.

Jet was having a hard time with Ranma it was like he could read all of his moves. He tried to aim at his legs but Ranma jumped and got a perfect kick to Jets face. Ranma then decided to end this he took one of Jets swords and hooked the other sword with it he then slung Jet off of the table and it was one point for team Nerima.

Ryoga and the Duke were having a back and forth or should I say umbrella and tree until Ryoga saw his chance. He grabbed the tree with one hand and held it hard everyone in the crowd (except for Ranma) gasped as he put his other hand on the other side of the tree and swung it like a bat until Pipsqueak was pushed off the table.

Afterwards Jet complimented Ranma and Ryoga on their skills at fighting. He then sat down to Katara and Aang and said "I was really impressed with your bending today" to which Katara replied "Well he's great he's the avatar though I could use some more practice" to which Jet said "Avatar huh? very nice I might know a way that you guys can help in our struggle" "Unfortunately" Sokka began "We have to leave tonight" to which Jet replied "Sokka you're kidding me I need you on an important mission tomorrow" to which Sokka turns around and says "What mission"

Later in the forest Jet signals to his stationed FFs while Sokka uses his knife to sense vibrations. He only senses one person and it turns out to be an old man but instead of letting him pass the FFs instantly assumed he was a firebender and attacked him. If Sokka hadn't had intervened the FFs would have killed him. They took his stuff and left.

Back at the hideout while Aang and Momo were playing with Firecrackers Sokka decided they were leaving instead of giving him a hat. Sokka just says that Jet is a thug to which Katara says "no he isn't" but Sokka insisted "He beat up a harmless old man" and Katara decides she wants to hear Jets side of the story.

Back at Jets hut he tells him that the old man was a fire nation assassin who concealed a knife full of poison to kill him. Katara and Sokka argue to which Sokka leaves to pack up and Jet tells Katara and Aang that he need s their help to fill the reservoir with water to fight the fire nation.

After Katara tells Sokka that they need to help Jet Ranma and Ryoga walk in and ask Sokka "whats going on?" After he explains it to them they have a shock of realization "You don't think…" Ryoga said Ranma nodded "Sokka we need to get to town Now." "Wait? Why?" Sokka asked "Because Jets going to blow up the dam!"

While Ranma and Sokka were riding on Appa (They had sent Ryoga to try and stop Aang and Katara in case they weren't fast enough to execute the exodus) Sokka asked how they knew Jet would blow up the dam "we saw him last night" Ranma began "we followed him to the basin and saw him loading up the blasting jelly and if you're right about the reservoir…" "He'll destroy the whole town" Sokka said.

After Katara and Aang filled up the reservoir they went to see Jet but found a horrendous sight he was going to blow up the dam. Before Aang could take off to warn the people Jet grabbed his glider and forced him to fight him for it because Aang wouldn't fight Jet he was soon defeated but Katara was able to trap him. But it was too late as Longshot shot an arrow that exploded the dam. Everyone thought the village had been destroyed until Sokka and Ranma flew by in Appa and told the story of how they saved the village.

After everyone was on Aang asked "Hey where is Ryoga" At this Ranma slapped his head NEVER SEND THE LOST BOY ANYWHERE ALONE!

Ryoga is seen running the exact opposite way in to a line of thirty Fire nation camps with thscreen fading to black saying THIS CAN ONLY END WELL!

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

Guys I am sorry I took so long I had serious writers block and the upload was just screwing up on me so I made this one long so anyway next time they will be crossing the great divide and I will make this one 100x better than the original (which isn't hard).

well here is the scale for the next ranma-over

YuYu Hakusho:1

Bleach:2

Naruto:3

Air Master:2

One Piece:2

Full-Metal alchemist:3

Kampfer:3

Kaze no Stigma:2

Tenchi Muyo!:1

Negima!/Love Hina:1

Galctik Football:2

Sailor Moon:1

Tokyo Mew Mew:1

Girls Bravo:1

To-Love Ru!:2

Eiken:1

Elemental Gelade:1

Law of Ueki:1

Neon Genesis Evangelion:1

Winx Club:1

Zero no Tsukaima:1

Hayate no Gotoku/Shakugan no Shana:1

Flame of Recca:1

Konjiki no Gash Bell:1

Maburaho:1

Air Gear:1

Slayers:1

Kanokon:1

Kaleido Star:1

Shaman King:1

Rosario+Vampire:1

Star Driver:1

Bakugan Battle Brawlers:1

Pita-Ten/Kamichama Karin:1

Adventure King Beet the Vandel Buster:

Haunted Junction:1

Total Drama:1

Samurai Pizza Cats:1

Psychic Academy:1

Prince of Tennis:1

Pretty Face:1

P2! -let's play pingpong-:1

Ouran Koukou Host Club:1

Rune Soldier:1

Bamboo Blade:1

Kingdom Hearts:1

W.I.T.C.H.:1

Oh my Goddess:1

Please keep voting in the reviews!


	17. apology

Manwhoknowseverythin: Guys I am sorry but I cannot work on my fanfiction right now you see I am trying to get my idea for a TV show on the air so I need time so you can read other peoples fanfiction for a while till I can get my TV show idea aired.


End file.
